This application is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/449,608 filed Dec. 11, 1989, ABND, entitled "MACHINE FOUNDATION AND METHOD FOR PREPARING OR REPAIRING A MACHINE FOUNDATION".